1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container for a roll of light-sensitive strip material such as photographic roll film or a roll of photographic paper. More particularly, this invention relates to a lightproof container having an opening through which the light-sensitive strip material is drawn and where teremp cloth is provided.
2. Description of Prior Art
As the container for a roll of a light-sensitive strip material, various types have been disclosed in Japanese Patent KOKAI Nos. 54-36924, 55-124140, 57-128333 and 57-190948, Japanese Utility Model KOKAI Nos. 55-87525, 55-88980 and 55-113543 and Japanese Utility Model KOKOKU Nos. 46-20539 and 55-31542.
For example, a lightproof container for a roll of photographic photosensitive material capable of loading easily under room light was proposed in Japanese Utility Model KOKAI No. 55-113543. This container was a kind of magazine having a slit through which a photographic photosensitive strip material was drawn, and in order to ensure that the container was lightproof, a foamed pad or felt pad was provided to the slit.
A light-shielding member is generally provided at the slit of a container for a light-sensitive strip material in order to prevent the light-sensitive strip material inside the container from being exposed to the light leaked from the slitor drawing out part. Various light-shielding members are known, and among these, the light-shielding members mainly composed of a cloth called teremp cloth. This teremp cloth is widely employed because scratches are not formed on the face of the strip material as it is drawn out from the slit.
An example of conventional teremp cloth disclosed in Japanese Utility Model KOKOKU No. 46-20539 is shown in FIG. 11. The teremp cloth was composed of a woven ground or base fabric 1 and coreless pile yarn 4 woven thereinto. The ground fabric 1 was formed by weaving the warp 2 and the woof 3 in a manner as shown in FIG. 13. The coreless pile yarn 4 was formed from a soft raw yarn such as viscose yarn or acetate yarn by crimp processing, and the ground fabric 1 was impregnated with an adhesive material 5 for filling in order to fix or attach the pile yarn 4. Generally, such a teremp cloth was manufactured first by weaving the warp 2 and the woof 3 together with the entangling pile warp yarn 4 therein to form double velvet type of material and then cutting the loop.
Another example of conventional teremp cloth disclosed in Japanese Patent KOKAI No. 57-190948 is shown in FIG. 12. This teremp cloth was manufactured by providing an adhesive material 5 layer on a base material 6 of the container, such as a metal plate and then setting the short fibers 7 electrostatically in the adhesive material.
Furthermore, it is also known that short fiber is directly set in thermoplastic resin provided in the opening or slit to ensure the interior of the container as being lightproof (Japanese Patent KOKAI No. 57-190948).
However, in the case of the conventional teremp cloth as shown in FIG. 11, pile yarn 4 will fray or fall out during manufacturing of the teremp cloth and during the drawing out of the light-sensitive strip material through the slit. Dust from the pile yarn adheres on the surface of the light-sensitive material and causes trouble in exposure and development of the light sensitive material. In addition, it is necessary to arrange the orientation of pile yarn so as to prevent meandering movement of the light-sensitive material during its drawing out through the slit of the container. It is also a problem that the conventional teremps cloth manufacture process is complicated and manufacturing cost is expensive. Particularly, in the case of the container for a roll of photographic color printing paper capable of being loaded in a light room, adhesion of pile yarn dust is a serious problem under high temperature and high humidity conditions because of increasing adhesion of gelatin or adhesive material layer.
In the case of the conventional teremp cloth shown in FIG. 12, a major problem is the falling out of the pile yarn. Accordingly, the conventional teremp cloth is impractical.
The above problems of the teremp cloths are considered to be improved by utilizing pile knit (raising knit) which is a pile texture of knitted fabric. However, even in this case, the pile yarn is liable to fall out. In order to improve fixation of pile yarn use is made of highly shrinkable yarn as ground yarn to constrict the stitching by heat treatment or by using an adhesive. Tips of the pile yarns are extended by using special yarn capable of bulking by heat treatment. However, waste pile yarn formed during raising and shearing remains in the plush. Such waste adheres on the surface of the light-sensitive strip material.